Back to the Past and Future
by Nightshadowv
Summary: Kagome also know as the Black Inu continues on her journey in the past that is her future. Though not everything is laid in stone but something sure as hell do try to bit her in the butt. (Note: You should read the Yokai Child first or none of this will make any sense.)
1. Down the Well

Alright I don't own Inuyasha. So I couldn't wait to post this so here it is I hope you all enjoy this as much as Yokai Child. ^_^

Back to the Past and Future

Down the Well

Sesshomaru looked at the sweet face of his Kagome as she slept soundly she laid in a bed that was fit for a queen. A canopy of white rest over the top and sides like a giant white cloud; while the rest of the room remain simple with a side table that had nothing on it and a dresser with a mirror on it. The floor was oak and was polished but looked dull since it had been awhile since anyone entered her resting place. A frown creased her brow as if she were in the middle of a fight for her life.

"I told you this wasn't going to work but no you men and your **I know what I am doing** darling is getting old!" A female voice growled in frustration as she snapped up a lesser demon.

"Well you had us going around in circles for the last year and a half but you didn't see me yelling at you dear." A gruff male voice barked back as the snapping of his jaws could be heard. This was followed by the sound of bones being crushed; and a soft cry as another lesser demon perished.

Kagome looked at the yokai that stood before her; she growled low in her throat as her body tensed. She was waiting for the right moment to strike the large beast down. The miasma the rolled off his body made her stomach lurch as she waited bent low to the ground as she waited. Finally the yokai had grown close enough for her to attack him. It was swift as she ended it in her Inu from, though her black fur lost its luster and her eyes having lost the light in them she was fine.

"Come out and fight me like a man _Magatsuhi_!" Kagome called out in a barking cough that reminded her of the male voice inside her head.

'_You would like that very much wouldn't you little Inu.'_ Magatsuhi called out from seemingly everywhere at once.

"You know me so well you sicko! Now either face me like a man or let me the hell out of here this has become a bore much like you personality." Kagome taunted to thin air but she knew she hit a nerve as tentacles flew out and wrapped themselves' around her neck. She didn't growl but in her head she was cursing enough to make even a seasoned sailor worth his salt blush like an innocent girl.

'As much as I love your insults and jabs dear I want your body.' The disembodied male voice said making Kagome snort as she leapt into the grabbing the tentacles that held her.

"Sorry but I am mated and happily married woman besides I much prefer his touch over your grease one you ugly maggot." Kagome shot back as she released a wave of poison into the air.

Kagome had been home for a week now and the dreams started to get worse as she woke in a cold sweat. The bit mark on her neck was driving her insane the need to see Sesshomaru had gone to a new level. Walking down the steps she went to the fridge. Pouring a glass of milk she sat at the table and took one long drink, before dipping a cookie into the milk.

It hit like a flash as she fell off her chair thankfully she didn't bring the glass of milk with her. Pain bloomed out from the bit mark before going down her body in waves. She fainted on the kitchen floor shaking as her limbs went into spasms.

Waking up she found that she was inside the well-house freezing a cold had descended on her. A vicious baying filled the air and Kagome did the only she could and that was go back down the well.


	2. A plea for help

Still don't own Inuyasha. But here is chapter two I hope you all enjoy. ^_^

Back to the Past and Future

A plea for help

Shippo glared up at the sky as it betrayed his current mood with soft white clouds that hung lazily in the sky and the soft sun light. Tears ran down his face as he thought about how Kagome stopped the rain he now desperately wished to fall right now. He had curled himself up into a ball as the tears streamed down his face making track marks through the dirt on his grimy skin. The trees protected him enough from the harsh sun but not the heat of the day or the chill of the night. And the wind that carried dust on its wings as it brushed past his exposed body.

Sesshomaru had lost his annoying servant two hours ago. And now was on the lookout for the kitsune that followed Kagome as much as the toad followed him. It really hadn't taken long at all which didn't surprise him at all since nothing could hide from him for very long. He found the boy huddled up under a large tree with streaks down his face.

Shippo felt him before he could see him and like a; volatile substance anger exploded in him. He stood up as he wiped the last of his tears away. He glared the older Daiyokai down willing him to burn a hole into his head. Sesshomaru knew the pain the young boy felt; he decided to break the silence first.

"I need your help kitsune." He managed to get out and got a shocked expression from the boy.

This comment sent him into a rage as he suddenly went ballistic. Shippo's small body flew through the air as he latched his nails into his opponents face. He tore into him until all his anger was spent; and fell limply to the ground. But before the auburn hair boy could hit the ground he was caught by Sesshomaru; who held him up to eye level.

"I don't repeat myself fox now what is your answer." He demanded as he held the kitsune up his tail.

"Why would you need my help you bastard!" Shippo shot back with venom that could match Sesshomaru's poison claws.

"Because you are the only one I can use…it has to do with the Black Inu." He said in an almost whisper as if he was afraid some might over hear their conversation.

"Don't you mean Kagome-chan." The boy said crossing his arms as he just hung there without struggling.

"Yes…now will you listen to me or will you try to attack me again." He stated like he didn't find it amusing.

"But Kagome-chan she is dead." Shippo managed before a sob rocked his small body. Sesshomaru growled in frustration. He would know if she was dead he would feel it through the bond he had created.

"She will be back very soon and I need you to bring her to me." Sesshomaru said with an air of confidence he had thanks to the years of midnight battles he did with her.

"How do you know she will want to see you anyway?" The boy asked in a not so convinced tone.

Sesshomaru glared at the little fox as his other hand itched to us his poison on him. "Oh I think you will see once she comes back through the well." He said with a smirk on his face which scared Shippo worse than even the Thunder Brothers.

"Alright fine but if you're lying I will find a way to kill you." Shippo threatened before Sesshomaru gave him directions to the well in question.

As Shippo raced off to the well Sesshomaru looked at his retreating form with hope that she really would come back sooner rather than later.


	3. Awakening

Ah yes well again I don't own Inuyasha. Also I hope you enjoy this new twist in the story. ^_^

Back to the Past and Future

Awakening

Sesshomaru had raced after Kagome's retreating form as she a woken from her coma like slumber. After jumping from the third story window she had transformed for the first time in over a two hundred years. His heart raced with joy at seeing her up but his inner Inu growled as he watched her run. Following after her was a simple task as she didn't blend as well in the city lights.

Kagome's strides were long and purposeful as she made her way down the dark streets as she ran too fast for anyone human to see. As soon as she grew close enough she let out a howl that shattered the night air sufficiently breaking the buzz of the city night life. The power in her blood hummed as her mind raged in a silent storm of pain and she tried to get to the only one who could stop it. Her large paws drummed on the ground shaking the land with each purposeful step she took.

One last earth shattering howl escaped her before Sesshomaru promptly tackled her to the ground. Rolling over a few times while taking out the lamp posts and other small things like newspaper boxes and even a fire hydrant; soaking both Inu's to the bone. Kagome managed to get out from underneath her mate as she tried to get to her younger self before she went down the well.

Not to be out classed by a female of any species he got up and lunged at her. Not with killing intent but with enough power so that he could pin her to the ground. Thankfully she decided to change back without him asking her to turn back. Her long black hair covered her face as she just laid there on the ground as Sesshomaru too had changed back and was straddling her waist.

"Kagome…are you alright?" He asked with worry tainting his voice and sadness that lay in the depths of his golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" Tears burst forth from the raven haired girl as she latched onto her only life line. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. "I love you and I missed you so much I thought I would never see you again." She whimpered as she clung to her mate with every ounce of her strength as she could muster.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer as he lightly kissed her forehead. "I missed you also but I never doubted you wouldn't come back." He whispered to her as he snaked his arms around her to keep her steady.

"I am scared Sesshomaru." She cried into his neck where she had her nose firmly planted. Kagome took deep even breaths as to keep her from panicking and making him worry more.

"Don't be I will protect you from harm." He said so tenderly that it broke her heart. Tears welled up in her weary blue orbs as she clung to him. "Come now let us return home there are some new faces that have been waiting to meet you." Sesshomaru managed to say without letting on that he was getting her fully examined.

"Alright and on the way you can tell me how the boys are doing." She said with a voice that held pride of an adoring mother.

Sesshomaru smirked at her words as he carefully picked her up and caring her off like a delicate princess he felt she was. "As you command my beautiful mate as I will do anything to see that happy glow upon your face." He said huskily as he walked down the street.

Not minding the fact that he was in his dress shirt and pants and no shoes which he didn't mind. While caring a slender pale skinned girl who was only dressed in a thin nightgown of soft blue cotton; but those thoughts were put aside as he internally celebrated the return of his beautiful mate.


	4. Reunion

Well I have finally gotten back the feel of writing BPF. I am sorry for the wait as you know I don't own Inuyasha so without further ado on to the story. I hope everyone enjoys. ^_^

* * *

Kagome looked up at the familiar sight of the night sky filled with countless stars that no one in the future could see with just the naked eye. Glancing down at her attire she blushed knowing that she would not be able to go unnoticed by ever man, women and child. She sported a thin black tank top and a pair of short-shorts that showed off way too much of her legs. But the one thing she didn't like was the lack of foot wear since she would be walking on dirt roads and through forest; which meant that bare feet were a big no-no.

'Well no time like the present to get moving.' She thought to herself as she hopped right out of the well.

"Ugh…about time you went back I was starting to think you never return to the present." The gruff male voice said making her wince.

"Oh dear will you be nicer to the poor girl she is suffering from her separation from her mate." A kind sweeter voice said that reminded Kagome of the wind through the trees.

"Mm I think I smell that kitsune that was hanging around you." The male said before a small projectile slammed into Kagome's middle.

"Hey Shippo." She said murmured while stroking the top of his head. She could feel the sobs he so desperately tried to hold back.

"Your alive…your alive Kagome…th-th-this isn't a dream. You're really here and alive." He sobbed softly holding her tightly.

"Of course I am Shippo why wouldn't I be?" She really had no idea just how frightened he was of losing her. Or just how much blood the strong smell of her blood that still haunted him.

They had sat there for a bit until finally Shippo managed to speak up. "That white dog saved you and he wants to meet with you. But I knew you wouldn't want to see him." How wrong he was Kagome almost seemed to glow at just the mention of Sesshomaru.

"Do you know where he is? Will you take me to him now?" She nearly begged the little kitsune which pissed the Black male Inu off royally.

Shippo couldn't believe what he was hearing his lovely savior Kagome-chan wanted to see the one who caused her this pain in the first place. He gave in and did what the lord of the west had asked of him. By showing Kagome the way to the spot where they were to meet.

A place that was hidden from view of those who wished the ones who were there harm; and the barrier that was there not even his father could break it. Not even with the strongest of swords which included his fangs. Sesshomaru had been resting there trying to hold back the sudden need to run to her. A soft smile lifted the edges of his lips as he knew she would come sooner to him rather than later.


	5. Sitting in a Tree

Well I don't own Inuyasha but don't let that stop you from enjoying the story. ^_^

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched Shippo's young run around the large yard. She had failed to stop her younger self from going down the well. She needed to tell her younger self to give the Shikon no Tama away before Magatsuhi had fully awoken inside of the jewel inside her body. It was the reason he was able to force her into a deep slumber. While drawling her soul into the jewel where he could switch places with her. Even now she was fighting with all her will-power to keep him at bay.

A hand made her come out of her depressing thoughts as she looked up to see Sesshomaru. His long silver hair she had loved had been cut to fit in with the times and now only reached the middle of his back. Though today he was sporting flowers that were woven into braids and around his neck he wore a flower necklace. She tried to hold back her laughter but it had been too long since she had a good laugh.

"I am happy someone finds this amusing." He said pouting a bit as he sat behind her while pulling her closer. His nose buried in her neck as he purred much like a cat.

"It has been too long since I last had a good laugh mate." This awarded her a nip from Sesshomaru who like the word even more when she said it.

"Eww! Gross! Yuck!" Shippo and Sōten's kids cried though it was an older one that got the younger ones started.

"Get a room like mum and da!" The younger ones found this funny and started to sing their little lungs out.

"Sessy and Kagome sitting in a tree!" The girls started it off.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The boys spelled out with laughter.

"With love so strong!" The girls said with glee.

"Comes another baby in the baby carriage!" They all shouted before scattering out to the trees in the backyard to protect them from their uncle's rage.

Which they were spared from thanks to Kagome who they had just started to know. She turned to him with a devious look one her face and a look of lust in her eyes. That had his full attention as he forgot about the kids for the moment as he took his mate in his arms. And got that room the one boy had suggested they get earlier.

"Turns out kids can be full of good ideas sometimes." Sesshomaru said kissing the mate mark on Kagome's shoulder.

"Mm…" Was his only reply but he didn't very much mind at this time.


	6. Guess whose Back!

Well everyone guess whose back! Yea it is...well just read and find out. And I don't own Inuyasha. So read and enjoy. ^_^

* * *

The smell of death and herbs were so strong that it nearly gagged the clay doll. She looked around in wonder and then at her hand. Noticing that it was in fact made of clay now and her sense of feeling was gone. An old woman looked at her with a hungry gaze that she didn't like much at all. Reaching up she touched the woman and released her miko power in one short burst.

"To think there was enough of my remains to bring me back to life." She thought while dressing in her signature garb that had been conveniently placed out for her.

Kagome looked at the serene area that Sesshomaru had chosen for them to meet. She felt her body relaxing as a feeling of safety settled over her. She hadn't known her hackles had been raised until it was finally gone.

"Mate I knew you would come." Kagome didn't like this at all, for some reason he had a way of pissing her off.

"And how did you know this oh great one!" The Black male liked this since he didn't like the young demon.

"Because mate I have thrown you down the well countless time and each time I do you come back." He said with something that almost sounded like pride.

"Oh…" She said blushing while feeling like she had over reacted to his sharp words.

"Right now you're in danger mate. And there isn't much I can do to stop my father." He said sounding like he didn't like this thought at all. "We also can't be separated again." He said this and he surprised her by sweeping her into a hug.

The Female black Inu purred along with Kagome who found comfort in his touch; in his arms she felt that nothing could pull them apart.

"Ugh women!" The gruff male voice complained.

"Oh shut it I am enjoying this." The light female voice giggled in happiness.

'Will you to stop talking!' She growled as she took in Sesshomaru's masculine scent that made her feel light headed.

Kikyo had found what she wanted and that thing was Inuyasha who was right now goofing off. With a female with long sliver and a pair of ears just like his own; the moment she caught was him pulling the girl into him. Anger flared in her as she moved away from the scene before her.

Inuyasha chuckled at the clumsy girl's actions. "You are so graceful with a weapon in hand yet the moment you have none in hand you become so clumsy." The girl blushed and punched him in the face. Her force was enough to knock him to the ground and into the stream they were washing up at.

"What the hell was that for!" He whined like a child.

"I am not clumsy you big oaf." She said easily dodging his attempt at hitting her with water.

In five minutes both of them were wet and laughing until they felt Inu no Taisho's yokai flaring behind them. "I told you to wash up for lunch not bath." He said grumpily causing both hanyō's ears to flatten on top of their wet heads.


End file.
